


Tirai Hujan Musim Dingin

by ScalyshArc



Category: The Founder of Diabolism, The Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Drabble Collection, Happy Birthday Hanguang-jun!, M/M, OOC
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 19:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17514560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScalyshArc/pseuds/ScalyshArc
Summary: Hari berganti bulan, bulan berganti tahun. Musim dingin datang dan pergi. Apa yang ia rasakan-- penyangkalan, rasa gusar, putus asa.Pada akhirnya, selama 13 tahun ini, ia selalu memendam harapan.(Drabble-ish. #蓝忘机0123生日快乐)





	Tirai Hujan Musim Dingin

**Author's Note:**

> Judul terinspirasi dari puisi Outside the Curtains the Rain is Murmuring (簾外雨潺潺) karya Li Yu (李煜)

**魔道祖 师 by 墨香 铜 臭**

**Warning : OOC, typos**

* * *

* * *

 

_**-(0)-** _

Tegukan pertama nyaris membuatnya tersedak. Namun, rasa menyengat yang menyambar lidah segera memberinya dorongan untuk menyesap lagi.

Meski sedikit, Lan Wangji berusaha menghirup _tianzi xiao_ itu tanpa tersedak ketika rasa hangat memuai dari dalam kerongkongannya.

Pahit, membuatnya lidahnya kebas.

Ia baru mengerti kenapa Wei Wuxian menyukai minuman ini. Membuat ringan tanpa beban, hampa. Seakan ia tidak ada di tempat ini, bahwa dunia tempat ia berada sekarang bukanlah yang sebenarnya.

Efek hangat dari alkohol mulai merambat di wajah, seperti panas dari besi yang ia tekan pada kulit dada.

Ia terlalu fokus pada besi membara dan rasa menyengat itu, tak menyadari suara-suara yang memanggilnya.

 _Oh_ , pikirnya, _aku ada di sini._

(Dan orang itu tidak.)

 

_**-(1)-** _

Lan Xichen menepuk lembut bahu kecil yang bersembunyi dibalik kakinya, sebuah gestur untuk membesarkan hati anak itu agar melangkah maju dan berhadapan dengan Lan Wangji.

“...Hanguang-jun, selamat ulang tahun!” Sapa anak itu, A’Yuan, dengan suara pelan dan malu-malu.

Lan Wangji belum dapat bergerak leluasa, hanya bangkit ke posisi duduk dan membiarkan A’Yuan duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya.

Kedua tangan mungil yang disembunyikan di balik punggung kini disodorkan, menampakkan seikat bunga kecil.

“...” Lan Wangji menatapi kumpulan kelopak putih itu, tampak segar karena butiran salju yang sudah hilang.

Sudah berapa lama sejak terakhir kali seseorang memberikannya bunga?

“Zewu-jun bilang, tidak apa-apa memetik yang ada di belakang gunung, jadi…”

“Mn, terima kasih.”

Tangannya terulur, menepuk pelan kepala A’Yuan sebelum menerima hadiah tersebut.

Ia segera menjawab, tak ingin saudaranya menyadari bahwa mulut yang menjawab itu bergetar.

 

_**-(2)-** _

Lan Yuan mulai mengingat semua peraturan klan Lan, pelajaran pertama yang diajarkan Lan Wangji pada anak itu.

Hari itu mereka memulai pelajaran baru.

Duduk bersimpuh, punggung tegak, tangan tertangkup rapi di atas lutut meski bahunya sedikit naik. Jemarinya terkadang ikut bergerak tanpa sadar, mengikuti ritme yang dipetik senar _guqin_ Lan Wangji.

Ketika gema nada terakhir berhenti, Lan Yuan menahan diri untuk tidak bertepuk tangan agar tidak ribut. Sebagai ganti, kekaguman yang dirasakan anak itu cukup terpancar dari matanya yang berbinar-binar.

Meski hanya bisa duduk, ia masih bisa melatih permainan _guqin_ Lan Yuan. Ia memberikan contoh, Lan Yuan akan mengikuti, lalu ia akan memperbaiki postur dan energi spiritual yang harus dipakai. Lan Yuan masih agak kesusahan dengan ritme dan energi yang harus dipakai sehingga Lan Wangji hendak memberinya contoh dengan memainkan lagu, tanpa energi spiritual.

Lalu, jemarinya mengingat sebuah melodi karangannya sendiri, lama tak ia mainkan. Hanya dua orang yang pernah mendengarnya, sekarang bertambah seorang lagi.

Helaan napas pelan dari sang Hanguang-jun tak luput dari telinga Lan Yuan, tetapi anak itu tidak mempertanyakannya.

 

_**-(3)-** _

“Ingat, jangan terlalu paksakan dirimu, Wangji.”

“Mm. _Xiongzhang_ , hati-hati di jalan.”

Nyeri dari luka di punggungnya sudah mulai mereda, tetapi Lan Xichen tetap pergi sendirian ke konferensi tahun ini. Sang kakak bersikeras agar ia fokus pada pemulihan diri, agar tidak banyak bergerak atau melakukan aktivitas berat.

Apa saja yang terjadi di luar sana, kebanyakan ia ketahui dari Lan Xichen. Ia akan mendengarkannya sambil lalu, terkadang mengangguk tanda memperhatikan, berkomentar dengan ‘ _mn_ ’ singkat.

Ketika nama Xiao Xingchen dan latar belakangnya ia sebutkan, Lan Xichen mendadak berhenti. Pria itu tersenyum sedih, sebelum berganti topik lainnya.

Meski hal itu tidak bersangkutan langsung dengan Wei Wuxian, Lan Xichen tahu adiknya itu tidak akan pernah berhenti memikirkan sang Yiling-laozu.

Setelah Lan Xichen pergi, keheningan kembali menyelimuti. Lan Wangji menatapi sampai sosok yang terbang itu hingga tak terlihat lagi

Sebuah tarikan kecil dari ujung jubah membuatnya menunduk. Mata bertatapan dengan manik bulat besar dan hidung mungil yang mengendus udara.

“....”

Lan Wangji mengangkat kelinci hitam itu dengan satu tangan, sebelum berjalan tanpa tujuan di dalam _Yun Shen Buzhi Chu_.

 

_**-(4)-** _

Berapa kali pun hal ini terjadi, mata sang pemilik penginapan selalu nyaris bulat sempurna setiap Lan Wangji muncul di ambang pintu.

Dari sejak pertama penginapan ini menjual _tianzi xiao_ pada zaman buyutnya dulu hingga sekarang, sang pemilik penginapan yakin betul apa yang tertulis di peraturan sekte Gusu Lan tidak pernah berubah. Tentu saja orang-orang dari sekte lain yang berguru di Gusu beberapa kali menyusup turun dari _Yun Shen Buzhi Chu_ untuk bersenang-senang.

Namun, sang Hanguang-jun, anggota klan Lan yang terkenal itu, _lagi-lagi_ membeli alkohol dari tempatnya.

Bermaksud baik, pria itu memberikan nasehat, “Hanguang-jun, anu, kalau minum sesekali saja memang sehat, tapi berlebihan itu tidak baik…”

Lan Wangji membalasnya dengan anggukan dan berjalan kembali menaiki gunung.

Beberapa kali Lan Wangji berkata pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ‘ini yang terakhir kali’, beberapa kali pula selalu berakhir dengan sebuah guci hitam di tangan, yang akhirnya ia sembunyikan di bawah lantai kediamannya.

 _Apakah dia akan menertawakanku jika melihat hal ini_ , pikirnya.

Lan Wangji menengadah, teringat dulu di atas tembok ini, senyuman yang diberikan kepadanya seakan baru kemarin terjadi.

 

_**-(5)-** _

Lan Xichen adalah pria paling tegar yang ia ketahui, hal itu tak pernah berubah sejak ia kecil.

Maka beberapa bulan lalu, ketika mereka keluar dari aula _Bu Jing Shi_ dan kakaknya itu mulai terhuyung, tangan Lan Wangji bergerak lebih cepat dari rasa terkejutnya.

“... _Xiongzhang_.”

Lan Xichen tersenyum, namun suaranya bergetar.

“Aku tidak apa-apa.”

Tangan Lan Wangji semakin kuat mencengkeram pergelangan tangan. Ia tahu hal itu mustahil. Tentu saja Lan Xichen terguncang.

“Ayo pulang.”

Berbalik pergi dari arah peti dan Nie Huaisang di dalam aula, melangkah keluar dari Qinghe.

Malam itu ia mengundang sang kakak untuk menyicipi seteguk _tianzi xiao_ , duduk berdampingan sepanjang malam. Masing-masing pikiran pergi entah ke mana.

 

_**-(6)-** _

Pertemuan singkat dengan Jiang Wanyin hari itu nyaris berakhir dengan Bichen bertemu Zidian.

Hal itu tidak terjadi-- menjadi kelegaan bagi semua orang yang melakukan perburuan malam di tempat itu.

Keduanya bertukar beberapa kata dan entah sejak kapan suasana menjadi berat, hingga salah satu anggota sekte Jiang datang dengan tergesa-gesa membawa informasi mengenai _satu lagi_ kultivator yang memakai ilmu hitam yang tinggal tak jauh dari tempat itu.

Sang ketua sekte Jiang pergi secepat ia datang.

Kedua tangan terkepal erat, Lan Wangji berjalan pergi dari tempat itu. Tanpa arah. Ketika hanya tersisa keheningan hutan, merosotlah kedua bahu tegap itu. Kumpulan emosi yang ia rasakan saat ini berkumpul menjadi rasa frustasi.

Kepada siapa emosi ini ia tujukan?

Pada semua orang, yang melihat orang itu hanya berdasarkan rumor, hanya mempercayai apa yang mereka inginkan?

Pada Jiang Wanyin, yang percaya roh orang itu akan kembali dan terus mencari tanda-tanda kehadiran sang Yiling-laozu?

Pada dirinya sendiri, yang mulai putus asa, tidak seperti Jiang Wanyin?

 

_**-(7)-** _

Dia bisa berbuat lebih, tapi ia tidak melakukannya. Ia tak bisa meluncurkan kata-kata sebanyak orang lain. Lidahnya kelu tertahan tanpa berusaha menjelaskan.

Senyuman seperti terangnya bulan di malam itu. Tawa yang selalu membuat detak jantungnya berdegup kencang. Kata-kata tak terduga yang tak pernah gagal membuatnya lupa untuk bernapas.

Seharusnya ia dapat melihat hal ini datang padanya.

Karena dirinya sendirilah yang telah membawa perasaan ini.

(Wei Ying, apa kau membenciku? Itukah mengapa kau tak mau menjawab?)

 

_**-(8)-** _

Terkadang, ia seolah mendengar suara Wei Wuxian.

Setiap nada terakhir ia petik dari _guqin_ , melakukan _wen ling_ tanpa hasil. Setiap ia menutup mata atau berjalan di lorong yang sepi.

Dari ujung matanya ia melihat pita merah itu berdansa dengan angin, diikuti tawa ringan yang ia rindukan.

Andaikan saja ini bukan kenyataan yang harus ia hadapi, pernah ia berharap seperti itu.

Kalau saja, waktu itu, ia membawa Wei Wuxian ke Gusu. Kalau saja, sebelum Wei Wuxian harus memakai jalan kultivasinya, ia berhasil menolong pemuda itu.

Kalau saja, ia lebih jujur dan bersikeras, apakah Wei Wuxian akan mendengarkannya?

 

_**-(9)-** _

“Te… Terima kasih banyak! Sungguh, terima kasih!”

Lan Sizhui tersenyum sopan dan meletakkan pegangan gerobak yang ia tarik. Lan Jingyi membantu seorang pria tua dengan kaki ditopang dua papan kayu turun dari gerobak berisi buah prem itu, membantunya berjalan ke arah sang istri yang menghambur ke arah mereka. Pria itu menghilang selama beberapa hari karena tersesat berusaha menghindari mayat hidup yang berkeliaran, sebelum akhirnya bertemu dengan ketiga anggota sekte Lan.

Lan Shizui dan Lan Jingyi belum lama ini memulai perburuan malam. Lan Wangji beberapa kali ikut dengan tujuan mengawasi. Memperhatikan sebelum bergerak jika sangat diperlukan, seperti saat ini.

Sebuah rumah dan jalan setapak kecil. Sebuah gerobak dengan puluhan buah prem. Sepasang suami istri; sang pria tua tertawa pelan sebelum sang istri, masih menangis, memukul pelan pipinya dan membasuh wajah itu dengan kain basah.  

Helaan napas pelan keluar dari mulutnya.

Ia pergi ke segala tempat yang membutuhkan, membantu warga setempat, membasmi mayat berjalan yang ia temui, menyibukkan diri untuk melupakan bahwa ia tidak bermimpi dan hidup dalam kenyataan.

Sangatlah menenangkan hatinya, melihat pemandangan menyejukkan itu.

 

_**-(10)-** _

Jauh dalam lubuk hatinya, ia selalu menunggu. Ada bagian dalam diri Lan Wangji yang berkata agar ia segera menghentikan semua ini, agar ia berhenti berharap, agar ia melupakan semuaya.

(Ia tidak bisa melakukan itu, tentu saja. Tidak akan pernah.)

 

_**-(11)-** _

Ia telah menolak kenyataan, merasakan kegusaran yang dapat membuatnya memuntahkan darah, selalu membawa duka ini bersamanya.

Lan Wangji memutuskan untuk menghentikan semua ini.

Berhenti, dan menerima bahwa Wei Wuxian yang ia kenal tak ada lagi dalam kenyataan ini.

Mengakui bahwa ia akan terus dan tetap mengingat seorang pemuda dengan _tianzi xiao_ pada malam itu.

Lan Wangji akan hidup dengan semua memori berharga yang ia miliki, semua momen yang terjadi; yang manis dan pahit.

Wei Wuxian tidak akan pernah meninggalkan hatinya.

 

_**-(12)-** _

Pahit itu ia telan, ia resapi dan ia ingat.

Mabuk di dalam kenangan, mendambakan kehadiran orang itu.

 

_**-(13)-** _

Salju mulai mencair, musim semi datang membawa awal yang baru.

Suara seruling itu bersiul merdu, melantunkan sebuah lagu dari dalam gua, membawakan sebuah harapan seperti mekarnya bunga musim semi di dalam hatinya.

Kerinduan ini, tak perlu ia ucapkan.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> fanfic ini sepenuhnya termotivasi dengan (inhale) yuaN LLLAAAAAIIII  
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY HANGUANG-JUN!!  
> +++  
> Terima kasih karena sudah membaca uwu


End file.
